I'm Loving Angels Instead
by FunkieCookie
Summary: Izumi, to Meroko’s disappointment is still his old cold self and after years of waiting, decides that it is time to leave him for good. Can Izumi amend his himself in time to win Meroko’s heart? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: (Set four years after the anime) Izumi, to Meroko's disappointment is still his cold self. All this time Meroko had been waiting for him to change, dutifully; rejecting all her suitors. But she has finally given up on all hope that Izumi will change for her. Meroko is leaving for good this time. Can Izumi amend his himself in time to win Meroko's heart?

A/N: My first Meroko and Izumi fan fiction! There will be bits of Mitsuki and Takuto in it too. Fate Breaking Love and Deal are on hold right now until I can get more inspiration. I have them partly written but its WAY to short. Sorry! Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite.

* * *

"So you're leaving me? Is that what you're saying?" Izumi chocked out in a strangled voice of utter disbelief. 

In front of him was the girl that he fell in love with all those years ago. Everything about her was flawless, her long mane of pink hair that she grew out again, her large inquisitive eyes, and her determined sprit to win his love. She brought excitement into his life and he loved every minute of it.

Izumi always had the same feelings for her too but he felt that he shouldn't return them because he was a Shinigami. _I became a Shinigami because it was my punishment. A punishment for ending my on live. I was cold to her for the past 4 years because I know the boss won't allow it. If our relationship progressed any further, then the only ones that will pay the consequences will be us. I didn't want her to get hurt, and now she's going to leave me._

Their meeting place that Meroko choose wasn't exactly lighting up the mood either. It was night time and they were at a local warehouse, the one where Meroko cried in his lap years ago. Everywhere was dark and there wasn't anything that can emit light into the room. _She probably chose this place so she doesn't have to look at my face. That or maybe she doesn't want ME to se her._

"Izumi, I…no, we have to put an end to this." Meroko said her voice soft and barely audible and her eyes searching for anything to look at but Izumi's eyes, "You never returned my love when I was a Shinigami, so why would it change now?"

_No! That's not true! I loved you with all my heart dammit! How can you not see that?_

"Besides, it's going to be even harder for me to continue this one-sided love now that I'm an angel. I offered you my heart more than once but you've just stepped on it each and every time." she continued slowly, stretching out her wings as if to prove that she was different now, "I need to move on now Izumi. I've been waiting for you to come back to me all this time. I'm getting tired, I truly am. I've been turning down all these men that were trying to ask me out for you and what do you do to me?"

Meroko was getting quite emotional now. Her voice started quivering her body was shaking uncontrollably. Tears were streaming down her face and Izumi couldn't help but feel his heart twist in pain. His expression softened, and reached out to cup her face in his hand…

"Don't touch me!" Meroko yelled fiercely and slapped his hand away. Izumi's eyes widen in utter shock.

"If you comfort me…I won't be able to forget you," Meroko said in a calmer voice and in between sniffs and sobs, "I've worked too hard to forget you and I'm not about to let myself remember. I've made up my mind and I won't turn back this time like I've always have."

"Meroko…the truth is," Izumi stated but was cut off again,

"NO, I don't want to listen to what you have to say Izumi. Nothing's going to change that. Shinigamis are heartless and the only exception to that is Takuto. I thought you've changed too after seeing Takuto getting together with Mitsuki. I thought we would be too. I've waited close to 3 years to see the change and I believe I've waited long enough."

"Meroko, let me explain," Izumi said with a note of frustration, "I've always lo-"

"DON"T SAY IT!" Meroko screamed, "You won't change. People like you, full of hubris and arrogance will never change for someone. I know there is someone out there for me. I believe in fate."

Izumi had been keeping his temper in check but this was the last straw and he snarled,

"How can you say that? Here I am trying to explain to you that I've loved you all these years and you're telling be that you're loving _angels_ of all people instead?"

"Yes," Meroko snapped, "at least none of them are as incorrigible and inconsiderate as you! Goodbye."

And without another word, Meroko spun around on her heels and faded away in a pink shimmering portal that she conjured up.

* * *

Izumi went back to his apartment that he and Meroko shared since up to two hours ago. He missed her already. _I miss her scent, I miss her everything. The way she's so loud all the time and the way we fight._ The more he thought the more bitter he got. Izumi started wandering around his apartment, remembering flashbacks of their times bickering. Izumi wore a smirk on this face. Not that he thought back, no matter how mad he made her; she would always come back asking for forgiveness. He now wandered to Meroko's room and walked into it. Her room had pink walls and everything that Meroko didn't take with her was pink. 

Something caught Izumi's eye. On the table was a black book. After further examination, he found out that it was her diary because it said so on the cover with pink letters. Izumi had no idea why she left it there and thought that it wasn't right to open it but curiosity got the best of him. The pink bookmark was left on the last page and he read it with interest:

September 23, 2003

Dear Diary,

Today will be the day that I'll tell him. I've been waiting long enough don't you think? (Meroko's handwriting was getting shaky and tear drops were blurring the page) I need someone to be there for me, someone that will protect me but he has never even given me a hug when I needed him to console me. I'll be leaving in half an hour and Dear Diary, I'll be leaving you here. If I bring you along, it would only spark memories of the moments we had. This time, I want to forget for good. So I guess this is the last time I'll be writing in you… here's a poem for us Izumi, I'm sure you'll read this diary sooner or later. I know you.

**The 'ME' in Meroko**

I'm hiding behind a false smile,

Something to lead you in believing that I'm alright.

Do you think what I went through was worth while?

Or is it just a struggle, in a futile fight.

I'm standing here all alone,

Yearning for you to look at me.

I need someone that would listen to me drone,

To let out all my worries and leave the past be.

I wanted you to be that someone,

The one who would give me comfort.

But you've just hurt me for fun,

And treated me like dirt.

When I searched you always flew,

Now I've considered long and hard.

And learn to stay away from you,

And always keep my guard.

Meroko, '03

Izumi stood in Meroko's room, no _ex_-room, his eyes transfixed on the page. After rereading the poem a couple of times, he knew it by heart and he slammed the diary shut. Izumi plopped himself onto the pink bed and tried to process the information that he had gathered. _I had no idea that I've hurt her so much. _Izumi's brow furrowed and he puts his hands behind his head, propping it up. _I'm such a loser. I claimed to myself that she was the 'one' and would protect her to my fullest abilities. But it turns out that the only one hurting her most was me._

Izumi closed his eyes in deep concentration. _I need to do something for Meroko. I need to change. For starters, I need to get to know Meroko better and see what she thought of me. That diary will come in handy._

* * *

Hate it? Love it? 

Please leave a comment so I can improve!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: (Set four years after the anime) Izumi, to Meroko's disappointment is still his cold self. All this time Meroko had been waiting for him to change, dutifully; rejecting all her suitors. But she has finally given up on all hope that Izumi will change for her. Meroko is leaving for good this time. Can Izumi amend his himself in time to win Meroko's heart?

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long pause, but I just can't find time anymore to do updates. Eichi will be coming out in this chappy but don't worry; this is an I x M fic. Eichi and Meroko are just _friends_. There isn't much about Izumi, Meroko, and Eichi in this chapter because it is dedicated to develop the new group that Takuto and Mitsuki will be starting. Fate Breaking Love and Deal are on hold right now until I can get more inspiration. Meanwhile, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite.

* * *

Last time on I'm loving angels instead: 

Izumi closed his eyes in deep concentration. _I need to do something for Meroko. I need to change._

* * *

2 weeks has past since the confrontation and Meroko didn't hear any news from Izumi. _Not that I care…_

Meroko sat in a well furnished café at the angel headquarters. She ordered an iced tea but she didn't take a sip of it yet. She just sat there and stirred the ice around with her red straw, obviously in deep concentration. In fact, she was thinking so hard that she didn't even notice when a shadow loomed above her.

"Meroko? Are you ok?" a blond boy asked and sat down opposite from her in the car seat.

"Oh, hey Eichi, how are you?" Meroko asked with a dull and expressionless voice.

"I'm alright, but you don't look to well," Eichi said with concern, "do you want to go walk around? It might make you feel better."

Meroko sighed, "Well, why not. Can we going to the human world?"

"Sure if you want to Meroko."

Eichi opened a light blue glittering portal and they walked through.

* * *

Meanwhile on the human world, the music world is in total chaos. Tabloid companies are frantically calling their paparazzis to go to Seed Records. After pop idol Full Moon had suddenly disappeared three years ago, no singer could take her place. But it seems like former manager Oshige-Wakaouji and producer Wakaouji had found new talent. Suspicions are confirmed that the little girl the pair spent time with after Full Moon's disappearance will be the new pop idol that they will be introducing that day. For the past three years, that girl's identity had remained anonymous since they always had her face covered. But rumor has it that she looks exactly like Full Moon. 

Madoka had been the leading singer in the pop world but since last year, she had taken a break to start a modeling career. She also started her own line of fashion under her own name and a cosmetic line called Kiss that is bringing her big revenues and success.

* * *

Inside the conference room of the Seed Records, final plans were being checked. 

"Mitsuki, are you ready for your big appearance?" Oshige asked.

Mitsuki smiled, "Of course, I've waited three years for this moment to get to sing out to the whole world again and don't forget, I have Takuto with me this time!"

Mitsuki looked up at Takuto and he returned a smile and held her hand in his.

"The media will have a shock out of this," Takuto said, "Former Route' L member will be teaming up with a new idol that looks exactly like Full Moon!"

The door opened and Keiichi walked in with four bottles of mineral water, "Yes, they'll be in for a surprise. So have you two decided on that top secret name that you wouldn't tell us about?"

Both Mitsuki and Takuto grinned and said simultaneously, "Pure Destiny."

* * *

The interview was held at a conference hall and the place was packed with reporters. On the stage, was a long table where Takuto, Mitsuki, Wakaouji, and Oshige were to sit to answer the reporters' questions. A line of policemen were at the bottom to control the people. 

The four walked out onto the stage and camera flashes went off non-stop. Takuto and Mitsuki sat in the middle with Wakaouji and Oshige on each side of them.

All the reporters were in awe at how Mitsuki looks exactly like Full Moon. They looked practically like the same person if not sisters.

A reporter stood up and asked, "May I know the names of the new singers and the name of the band please?"

Mitsuki answered, "My name is Mitsuki Kouyama."

Takuto said, "and mine is Takuto Kira."

The reporters stared whispering amongst themselves. The same reporter asked hesitantly, "Are you…are you the same Takuto Kira from Route' L, the one that had that fatal motorcycle crash and disappeared from the music industry six years ago?"

"That would be me," Takuto replied, "I am back with a new partner and we are called Pure Destiny."

* * *

Madoka turned on the TV to watch the news: 

_The death of the girl is unknown but police are still searching for evidence. Now onto the entertainment news with Aoi Ishii._

A girl with light pink hair appeared and said enthusiastically, "_A very exciting thing has happened today folks. It seems that Seed Records, where idols Full Moon and Madoka Wakamatsu debuted from has founded a new idol group._

Madoka sat up in her lovesac with Guichi next to her, _"Former singer Takuto Kira will be teaming up with Mitsuki Kouyama__ in new group called Pure Destiny. They will be singing a promotional song next week at the Japanese Music Award Ceremony. This will be the first time that a new group has been asked to sing in such a highly prestige ceremony. At the interview earlier this morning, _clips of the interview were shown, _reporters were shocked at the resemblance of Mitsuki, the new star, and former idol Full Moon. We asked if they were sisters but Mitsuki denied that they are related. Mitsuki is sixteen years old and is the daughter of Aoi Koga; also a former Route' L member and song writer. Pure Destiny is scheduled to debut two months later and great songs are to be expected from Pure Destiny. We will have more for you next…"_

Madoka turned off the TV and smiled to herself, "Hey Guichi, I didn't know Mitsuki sings did you? Well, I'm happy for her no matter what. I guess I'll get to see her next week won't I?"

* * *

"Hey Takuto and Mitsuki?" Oshige called. 

"Yea?" Takuto answered.

"You to have to write up a song by the end of next week since you two are debuting two months after."

"This will be hard. I need a lot of time to write a song." Mitsuki said.

"Don't worry Mitsuki, you have me to help you." Takuto assured.

Takuto and Mitsuki decided to each write a line and decided that they would answer each other with every line of the song. Previous duos have done it before and were pretty successful. They sat in a conference room and started thinking about what to write.

"What should our message or theme be Mitsuki? Any ideas?" Takuto asked.

"Well," Mitsuki said biting her lower lip, "I want it to be about Meroko and the times we went through together. The three of us."

"Ok I'll start first then" Takuto said and scribbled a line down on a note pad.

_Do you believe in a thing called destiny?_

Mitsuki wrote

_Do you believe in fate?_

"Hey, that's like my line! You're making it hard for me." Takuto joked while Mitsuki shrugged with a smile on her face. Slowly, back and forth, a song began to form and they turned in the rough draft to Oshige.

* * *

_**Cuz' its Fate**_

_By Takuto and Mitsuki_

_Do you believe in a thing called destiny?_

_Do you believe in fate?_

_Destiny has brought us together_

_But fate has torn us apart._

_I need you, you're the one in my life,_

_I need you, you're the one that makes me survive._

_When you leave, I feel cold, deep down inside,_

_(deep down inside)_

_Chorus_

_So hug me, kiss me, and promise you'll never leave._

_I'll be here, stay here, with you 'til time kills me._

_How lonely I feel when your not here with me,_

_Don't worry now, I'll be here._

_The darkness and the coldness just melt away_

_The sunrise and the sunshine will take its place_

_When you are with me, I feel safe_

_And together we'll stay,_

_Cuz' it's fate._

"Hm…not bad Takuto and Mitsuki." Oshige said looking it over, "one more verse and I think we'll have a song!" Oshige said.

"Ok! Don't worry we'll have it done." Mitsuki replied.

* * *

Hate it? Love it? 

Please leave a comment! It will be greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: (Set four years after the anime) Izumi, to Meroko's disappointment is still his cold self. All this time Meroko had been waiting for him to change, dutifully; rejecting all her suitors. But she has finally given up on all hope that Izumi will change for her. Meroko is leaving for good this time. Can Izumi amend his himself in time to win Meroko's heart?

A/N: I know it's short, but better than nothing right? I've decided that this fic will end with 8 chapters. Enjoy while it lasts! Please review too so I know I have someone to write this fic for!

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite. I don't own any of the songs from Changin' My Life. (The ones in Japanese)

* * *

Last time on I'm loving angels instead:

_Former singer Takuto Kira will be teaming up with Mitsuki Kouyama in new group called Pure Destiny. They will be singing a promotional song next week at the Japanese Music Award Ceremony. This will be the first time that a new group has been asked to sing in such a highly prestige ceremony…_

* * *

"_Welcome viewers today at the NihonLive Show. Today, we are lucky enough to have the famous and successful Madoka Wadamatsu at our show. Welcome Miss Wadamatsu," _the young announcer said.

"_Just Madoka is fine, and thank you for having me here." _Madoka answered while straightening her posture on the green couch. Madoka was wearing a pink camisole with a red V neck and a mini-skirt to show off her legs. She also had on high heels with ribbons that laced up her leg.

"_Well, I'm sure you know Madoka, that lately, the entertainment world is all about the two new stars Takuto Kira and Mitsuki Kouyama with their new band Pure Destiny. How do you feel about the two Madoka?"_

"_Well, to tell you the truth, I've known Mitsuki for quite awhile now but I had no idea that she can sing. I don't know Takuto Kira at all besides the fact that he was from Route' L."_

"_Oh? How did you meet Kouyama-san Madoka?" _The host asked, trying to push for more information.

Madoka laughed, _"I owe a lot to Mitsuki. In fact, I can correctly say that Mitsuki gave me my career." _ The host looked surprised and millions of watches sat closer to the television screen,_ "A couple of years ago, I was rivals with Full Moon. We both wanted to sing Eternal Snow and back then, I had the impression that I was a failure and that I could never beat her. I was about to give up when Mitsuki popped up out of no where and said she was my fan. She told me that Full Moon had songs that only Full Moon could sing and that I have my own songs that only I can sing too. She gave me the courage to pick up that microphone and climb my way up. I owe everything to her."_

"_Wow Madoka, Kouyama-san sure had a great deal of influence for you. But how come you didn't know that she can sing? Do you know if she had some reasons?"_

Madoka shrugged and said hotly, _"Well, even if I did know, I wouldn't reveal it out to over two million people watching this show. That would be absolutely disrespectful."_

The announcer panicked, he didn't want Madoka to get mad so he quickly changed the subject, _"I'm sorry Madoka, that was very discourteous of me. So… Madoka, do you feel any threat from this new group at all? Kouyama-san looks just like Full Moon. Do you think you will come back to the music world just to challenge her?"_

Madoka thought about it and answered, _"Well, currently, I'm on hiatus from the music world but I might come back… I guess I'm not sure yet. And as for a threat, I've never heard Kira-san and Mitsuki sing yet so I'm not sure if they can top the charts with their debut two months later. Anyway, I'll see them tomorrow at the show and if they are good, I'll be happy for them. Mitsuki gave me my career and I'll be glad to give it back to her however I'm not going to leave without a fight. They will have to have the potential to beat me to get me to step down."_

"_Sounds like the music business will be hit with some new waves this year! This is the end of our first half folks, after the break, will have Aya Ueto as our next guest. Thank you Madoka and here is Madoka's version of Eternal Snow. I'll see you after the break," _the host stood up and shook hands with Madoka and Madoka's MV came on.

* * *

"I'm starting the music." Wakaoji said into the mic to the couple inside the recording room.

Takuto gave Wakaoji the thumps up and looked at Mitsuki who smiled.

After the intro finished, Mitsuki opened her mouth and sang with her deep, angelic voice,

"_naze darou koi no shikata sae sukkari wasureteta_

why? I've completely forgotten how to love

_deai wa itsuka kuru wakare no hajimari to_

meetings will come someday with the beginning of parting

_itsu no manika kimetsukete ita_

somehow, I have decided upon that idea

Takuto joined in and complimented Mitsuki's voice,

"_yogoreta SUNIIKAA no hodoketa himo musunde kureta_

you tied my loose shoe laces of my dirty sneakers

_hanikamu anata no egao asahi o abite TOKIMEIta kyuu ni_

your shy smile suddenly shone in the sunlight

_aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai_

it's not that I love for want of love

_massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne_

you gave me the courage to love straight-forward

kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo

the two swear to the journey from now

nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto…

that no matter what occurs, the two hands will never part…"

"Ah!" Ooshige squealed after the two were done singing, "You two were great! Mitsuki, you still have it!"

Mitsuki blushed and said, "Thank you Ooshige-san. I haven't sang in so long that I was so happy to get to sing again, and with Takuto too! This feeling is great!"

"I know," Takuto said and reached for Mitsuki's hand.

Mitsuki turned to Wakaoji who was listening to the replay of their recorded song, "Sensei, do we have to do it again?"

"No it was perfect. Just do the same tomorrow and you two will be a hit. Everyone will think that you two sang even better than Full Moon did." Wakaoji replied.

"Oh Keiichi? There's one thing that I was going to ask you." Ooshige turned to her husband, "Should we let the press know about their relationship?"

Keiichi thought about it and answered firmly, "No, not yet."

Mitsuki gasped and Takuto shouted, "Why not?"

"It's not the time yet," Keiichi said firmly, "Do me a favor Takuto and do not act that close with Mitsuki tomorrow. You can hold her hand down the red carpet but nothing more. We can reveal that you to are couples at the first interview. If my assumptions are correct, you two will be asked to go to interviews the day after the award ceremony for sure. We will hold off the press conferences and talk show interviews for a week and then attend them one by one. There will be a lot of talk about you two and when we reveal that you two are actually a couple, it will definitely go onto the news and your fame will even climb higher. We want to make sure that you two are not attracting Takuto and Full Moon's old fans. I don't want Mitsuki to be a look-alike of her previous form. We will show the whole world that you two have the skills to surpass the past."

Takuto reluctantly said, "I guess you do have a point but I hate for you to manipulate our love like that. Are you ok with that Mitsuki?"

"It's alright with me. I want to prove to myself that I can beat Full… well, myself." Mitsuki answered, a little embarrassed.

"Alright then." Wakaoji said.

* * *

"Mmm… It feels good to be back here again," Meroko stretched her arms up above and over her head.

Eichi chuckled, "We came here just last week to guide a soul to the gate Meroko."

"I know but it felt like forever." Meroko laughed and twirled herself in the air like a little kid. She flew over to a magazine stand and gasped, "Hey look Eichi! Takuto and Mitsuki are on the cover!"

Eichi flew over and scanned the head line. TAKUTO AND MITSUKI WILL BE SEEN FOR THE FIRST TIME AT TONIGHT'S AWARD CERMONY.

"Oh my gosh! I want to see Eichi-kun. Can we please go? Please, please, please?" Meroko asked earnestly.

Eichi smiled, "Of course Meroko. I've always wanted to see Mitsuki again. Its been a long time."

The two flew over to the Nihon Center where the stars were just starting to fill in. Meroko was seeing stars herself too-there were so many photographers and cameras that the flashes went off non-stop.

"Eichi-kun," Meroko covered her eyes, "lets get inside, I can't stand the flashes! I also want a good spot to watch the show!"

"Ok Meroko… Woah, slow down! It's not like there are other angels coming steal our spots you know." Eichi was surprised since Meroko suddenly grabbed his hand and flew inside.

However they didn't notice the two pairs of eyes watching them a little distance away.

* * *

Love it hate it? Please do me a favor and review!

Next time:

"What are you doing with Meroko?" Izumi yelled in anger.

"What are you talking about… we're partners." Eichi said. He was a little confused. Why was this guy yelling at him all of a sudden?


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: (Set four years after the anime) Izumi, to Meroko's disappointment is still his cold self. All this time Meroko had been waiting for him to change, dutifully; rejecting all her suitors. But she has finally given up on all hope that Izumi will change for her. Meroko is leaving for good this time. Can Izumi amend his himself in time to win Meroko's heart?

AN: Yay! Halfway done with this fic the plot will pick up speed now. Sorry for the inability to update. I can take blame for that. However please enjoy and review if you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite. I don't own any of the Japanese songs. They are by Changin' my Life or by Crystal Kay

* * *

Last time on I'm loving angels instead:

The two flew over to the Nihon Center where the stars were just starting to fill in. Meroko was seeing stars herself too-there were so many photographers and cameras that the flashes went off non-stop.

"Eichi-kun," Meroko covered her eyes, "lets get inside, I can't stand the flashes! I also want a good spot to watch the show!"

"Ok Meroko… Woah, slow down! It's not like there are other angels coming steal our spots you know." Eichi was surprised since Meroko suddenly grabbed his hand and flew inside.

However they didn't notice the two pairs of eyes watching them a little distance away.

* * *

"Welcome to the 26th Nihon Music Awards!" the hostess said as she spoke into the camera, "the stage is set and now we are just waiting for the stars to join us. As you can see, it is very lively here today at the Nihon Center and photographers are just lining up to get their cover shots. Alright, walking through the red carpet, we have Madoka Wadamatsu. She's dressed in her signature purple today with a matching hand bag. Aw look, she even dressed up Gu-chan for the event too! Next we have the singers from OZ. Rumor has it that the lead singer Nachi is dating Madoka-san lately but who knows! Oh, and here's the media's new hot target, Takuto and Mitsuki. Boy are the cameras going wild. Both of them are dressed very professionally and definitely leaving good first impressions. Takuto is in a silver suit with a light blue dress shirt. Mitsuki is in a very nice sparkling baby blue gown. Oh my and they are holding hands too! I wonder if there is a story behind that. Closely behind them are their producer and manager Keiichi Wakaouji and Masami Ooshige. After that we have…"

"Where's our seats Takuto?" Mitsuki asked, her hand still tightly intertwined with Takuto's due to the crowd.

"We're going to the dressing room first Mitsuki," Takuto said while leaning in closer to her ear, "We'll be singing the opening song so we have to get ready."

"Come one you two," Ooshige said, "the dressing room is this way. We don't have that much time to prepare."

In the dressing room, Mitsuki and Takuto warmed up their voices while the make-up artist added finishing touches on their features. Mitsuki changed into a red dress made from a shimmery material and tasteful silver high heels, designed and sent by the one and only Madoka her self. Takuto on the other hand, wore a very becoming white tux that brought out the elegance of the new duo.

"5 minutes!" a stage worker yelled into the dressing room, "get ready please!"

* * *

"This is so exciting right Eichi!" Meroko exclaimed yet again.

Eichi laughed, "you said that only 43 times Meroko."

"Did I say it that much?" Meroko chuckled.

"Hey Meroko, why don't you get us some snacks?" Eichi asked suddenly.

"That's a great idea," Meroko smiled sweetly, "I'll go buy some right away. I my human form of course."

As soon as Meroko floated out of sight, Eichi turned around and demanded, "Show yourself."

A figure stepped out of the shadows and clapped slowly, "Bravo, you sensed me. I've underestimated your skills."

"Who are you and what do you want you Shinigami."

Izumi stopped threes paces away from Eichi, "You can call me Izumi and my partner is wandering around somewhere. According to what I've heard, you're Eichi, Mi-ki's old lover right?"

Eichi stared, "Alright, what do you want with us?"

"Nothing much, just a few questions," Izumi said coolly.

"Ask away, I have a concert to watch," Eichi said.

"I'll get down to the point, what have you been doing to Meroko?"

"Meroko? What do you mean?" Eichi asked in confusion.

"The girl that was here moments ago. My patience is wearing thin, answer the question." Izumi growled.

"I don't know what you're trying to ask…" Eichi stuttered.

"What are you doing with Meroko, dammit?" Izumi yelled in anger.

"What are you talking about… we're just partners." Eichi said. He was more than a little confused. Why was this guy yelling at him all of a sudden? What was he trying to get at? He wasn't doing anything to Meroko.

"Don't you lie to me," Izumi pointed with an accusing finger, "you brainwashing little…"

"Hey!" the angel form Meroko yelled with two bags of pop corn and cotton candy held protectively in her arms, "What do you want!"

"Meroko," Izumi whispered with eyes of hurt, "Can't I, can't I come a see you…just-"

"No," Meroko snapped. "This happens every time so I'm not falling for it again. Get out of my sight, Izumi. And let me make it CLEAR that it is not of your concern with whom I choose to talk to or date. Please don't bother me again. Get. Out. Of. My. Life." Meroko said with gritted teeth, meaning every word she said.

"You don't mean that," Izumi kidded, his ego wasn't going to bruise that easily.

In the background, the award ceremony begun and the audience applauded as the curtains went up. The host strolled out onto the podium and started the introductions. However the three spirits on the banister did not even budge from their spots. They were too absorbed in their own problems.

"Yes I do," Meroko said fiercely, and summoned up her whip. Angels usually don't use their weapons unless they had to deal with an incorporating soul or when they had to deal with Shinigamis that sometime got in their way. "Don't make me hurt you Izumi. I don't want your last memory of me to be an unhappy one."

"Is this really necessary?" Eichi interjected quietly. Meroko answered with dead silence. Her eyes were still focused on Izumi, silently daring him to take another step forward.

Izumi stared into Meroko's eyes and after a long battle of an eye-staring contest, Izumi decided it was best to break the connection and walk away.

"Humph, that Izumi…" Meroko muttered as she dematerialized her whip. "Hey it's starting!" she exclaimed. Meroko can sure change personalities as quickly as one snap.

Eichi was still a little dumbstruck from the little episode he just saw and now turned his attention back onto the stage. _I hope Meroko's ok… I've never see her so angry, I wonder who that Izumi was._

"Please welcome, Pure Destiny!" the host said dramatically.

The crowd went wild yet again as the pair walked out, hand in hand while waving to the spectators at the same time.

"Hello everyone," Mitsuki cried with her sweet voice, "Thank you for having us here, I am honored. Please sit back and listen to our version of Love Chronicle, a song once sung by Full Moon."

She smiled at Takuto and he returned the gesture. Takuto turned subtly and nodded towards the live band to signal that they were ready.

The audience silenced at once as the intro to Love Chronicle filled their ears. Everyone had the same thought on their minds; will Mitsuki sound just like Full Moon? The group chose a challenging song to sing since Full Moon was such a prestigious artist. One wrong move would be the end of their careers.

"Love Chronicle," Mitsuki and Takuto said at the same time.

"_naze darou koi no shikata sae sukkari wasureteta_

why? I've completely forgotten how to love

_deai wa itsuka kuru wakare no hajimari to_

meetings will come someday with the beginning of parting

_itsu no manika kimetsukete ita_

somehow, I have decided upon that idea

Takuto joined in and complimented Mitsuki's voice,

"_yogoreta SUNIIKAA no hodoketa himo musunde kureta_

you tied my loose shoe laces of my dirty sneakers

_hanikamu anata no egao asahi o abite TOKIMEIta kyuu ni_

your shy smile suddenly shone in the sunlight

_aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai_

it's not that I love for want of love

_massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne_

you gave me the courage to love straight-forward

kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo

the two swear to the journey from now

nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto…

that no matter what occurs, the two hands will never part…"

"Encore, encore!" the crowd screamed as Mitsuki and Takuto bowed.

* * *

May 6, 2003

Dear Diary,

Izumi makes me so MAD. He picked on me again when we were on our date. Yes, I wrote DATE. It has been so long but I can still remember the last time we went out together, it was March 23, 2003. Well actually, I don't know if you can count it an actually date because we just went out together to buy Mitsuki a birthday present. Mitsuki can't see us anymore but she still gets really excited when we leave subtle hints that we checked in on her. I wish Izumi will treat me better. He is so strange, sometimes he is really nice towards me but on other occasions, he is as cold as ice. But… I like still him the way he is. I wonder if he will remember MY birthday.

Meroko

* * *

Hate it? Love it?

Please leave a comment so I can improve!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Enjoy chapter 5! Please review! This fic is almost over so show me that you like it! I would also like to thank my beta, this fic is now even better with her help.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite. I don't own any of the Japanese songs. They are by Changin' my Life or by Crystal Kay

* * *

Last time on I'm loving angels instead: 

"Love Chronicle," Mitsuki and Takuto said at the same time.

* * *

Madoka stared at the couple on stage and whispered to her secret boyfriend sitting next to her, "Nachi, is it just me, or does Mitsuki sound exactly like Full Moon? In fact, she looks awfully like her…that can't be possible can it?" 

"Aww… Is Ma-chan jealous of little Mitsuki-chan?" Nachi chided earning him a hard glare from Madoka.

"Get him, Gut-chan." Madoka said firmly to her pig companion that was currently sitting on her lap.

At the sound of her master's command, Gut-chan's eyes lit up and he smiled evilly. Nachi gulped and stuck out his palm to receive the punishment that he knew all too well.

"Ow…" Nachi groaned as Gut-chan drew blood from his hand.

"AH!" Madoka gave a small shriek that was loud enough to make some people around her to turn towards them. Madoka was too concerned over Nachi to notice a near by cameraman taking pictures. In fact, this cameraman was known as the 'assassinator'. He works for the leading Japan tabloid company called 'Dream'. The Dream Company is the leading tabloid company that has the ability to unearth celebrity secrets for decades.

"Look what you did Gut-chan! You didn't have to do it so hard, you hurt him." Madoka scolded lightly and opened her purse to find band-aids.

Tears started to form in Gut-chan's eyes and he made a dive for Nachi's lap, hoping that Nachi would give him some comfort. Nachi looked down at Gut-chan and knew that he only did it for Madoka. In fact, he felt a little sorry for Gut-chan. Ever since he showed up, Madoka didn't give as much attention to the poor pig.

"Its ok Gut-chan," Nachi said forgivingly, "Don't worry about it, I don't blame you for listening to Ma-chan. I deserved it for teasing her… but you're right Ma-chan,"

Madoka looked up from bandaging his hand. Their eyes locked for a fraction of a sec and Nachi continued seriously,

"They do resemble each other; in fact, so much that I can say it's unnatural."

* * *

"Thank you!" Mitsuki and Takuto both thanked the audience gratefully for their cordial support. The audience was so hyped up that it seems like they could clap until dawn. The 3 million viewers worldwide all sat agape in awe at how similar Mitsuki's style was to Full Moon's style. Immediately, viewers search the internet to find information on Mitsuki. They were all very disappointed to find that there were none. This girl was a mystery… just like Full Moon. 

The stagehand signaled the host to move on to the next event so she stepped out and said,

"Well, wasn't that a nice performance by Pure Destiny? Remember, their debut will be in two weeks so start your early requests well…, early! Thank you Mitsuki and Takuto for you wonderful interpretation of Full Moon's Love Chronicle. Next we have Aya Ueto and Ken Hikari presenting our first award of the night…"

* * *

"You two did a fantastic job!" Ooshige exclaimed. 

"Yes," Wakaouji agreed, "I feel so happy to hear such great singers again."

The four went back to the rehearsal room and they all plopped down on the sofa.

Mitsuki smiled at the complement and Takuto asked, "So, what are we going to do now?"

"I guess we can go back to the studio now," Ooshige mused. "I didn't reserve a spot for you two today and I would presume that you two will be busy tomorrow finishing up the song. I want you two to get some rest as well because we will start accepting interviews the day after. It will be pretty hectic from then on till the debut."

"m'kay," Takuto nodded, "let's go home."

The group stood up and went towards the parking lot. Wakaoji volunteered to get the car leaving Ooshige, Takuto, and Mitsuki in the waiting area. Wakaoji's figure grew smaller and smaller as he walked further down the parking garage. Suddenly out of no where, flashes surrounded the three. Immediately, Takuto used his cat like reflexes and held Mitsuki in his embrace protectively. Ooshige protected Mitsuki from the front to block off the camera flashes.

"Quit it!" Takuto yelled angrily at the photographers who were shouting questions.

"It's ok Takuto, Kechii will be here with the car soon. Just ignore them for now." Ooshige assured.

Right on cue, the silver Mercedes pulled up with a screech due to the friction from the high speed. The three rushed into the car and sped off, leaving the paparazzi in the dust.

* * *

"That was so pretty wasn't it Eichi?" Meroko sighed as they exited the Nihon Center. 

"Yeah," Eichi agreed. It was the first time he heard Mitsuki sing in years. Compared to her performances before, this was the best he heard yet. In his eyes, she was still the most beautiful and talented girl that he had ever met.

"Should we go back now Eichi?"

Eichi 'popped' up his leather handbook and took a glace at it. "Yeah, I think so. According to this, we have double work tomorrow. We have to go to the main office to get our subjects' information right now."

"Ehh? We never have double work of Fridays. I was planning to have some free time tomorrow too," Meroko sulked.

"Well, it is Friday the 13th…" Eichi murmured. _My death day…_

It took a while for Meroko to register what he said but when it finally clicked to her she said hesitantly, "Friday the 13th… isn't that your…"

"Yeah."

"I won't let you go!" Meroko said authoritatively.

"But I have to," he objected.

"No!" Meroko snapped, "You haven't been a spirit for as long as I have. Death days are dangerous for rookies like you. You have to rest back in the dorm."

"Nothing's going to happen to me Meroko. Besides, it's double work tomorrow. You need someone to help you," Eichi pointed out.

"Don't worry. You're talking to a senior soul catcher. As a Shinigami, I've captured a record of 121 souls in one day. As an Angel, I've lead 98 in one day. I'll be alright." Meroko announced proudly.

"Alright," Eichi said giving in because he could never win arguing against Meroko.

At the main office, Meroko went to the front desk to retrieve the list.

"Man, 78 souls…" Meroko muttered.

Eichi looked over her shoulders, "Hey look on the bright side; 73 died from old age or sickness so they shouldn't be too hard to retrieve."

_I'm worried about the other 5… the delinquents._

* * *

In the mean time, in Izumi's apartment, Izumi was doing some light reading in a little pink book. Yes, Meroko's diary. Izumi was never the reading type of person but Meroko's diary managed to grab his full attention. He frowned when he heard a familiar disturbance from outside the house, 

"♪IIIIIIZZZZZZUUUMMMMMIIIIIIII KUN ♪" sung out the flying Jonathan.

Izumi didn't even pause to look at his comrade. Instead, he continued to read with an indifferent expression gracing his features.

"Izumi kun's reading the little book again… quite absorbed too," Jonathan commented while hovering over the blonde's shoulder.

Izumi's expression didn't change but a noticeable vein started to pulse near his temple. Jonathan could tell that his partner was getting more and more irritated by the second.

Deciding to tell him the news before he blows, Jonathan squealed with a sugar-coated voice, "Guess what I picked up Izumi kun? It's the new assignment list and I think you will be very interested in this mission."

"What's so interesting about work?" Izumi drawled out.

"Nothing," Jonathan said blankly.

Izumi slammed the diary shut and said with his golden eyes afire, "Then what's you're point? Get on with it already. I'm not in a good mood right now." (A/N: Meroko wrote some pretty mean stuff about Izumi in her diary)

"Sheesh, you're such a poor sport," the ghost rolled his eyes and tossed the papers up in the air. He then promptly floated back to his room, a place of safety away from Izumi.

"What about you? Tch… me a poor sport," muttered Izumi as he bent down to retrieve the papers. He chuckled when he glanced at the report.

**Izumi Rio and Jonathon**

**Target: 5 Delinquent teenagers (3 male and 2 female)**

**Cause of death: Accidental deaths from drug overdoses after being drunk**

**Location: Apartment 9 Flat 7B**

**Date: July 13th, 2005 (Friday)**

**Description: A group of delinquent teenagers that overdosed under the influence of alcoholic beverages. Were not intentional suicides but had the thought on their minds. Retrieve their souls so that they can be properly punished. Beware of the angels that will be sent there.**

Izumi froze when he saw the bottom of the list. Fate was toying with him yet again.

**Opposition: Angels Meroko Yui and Eichi Sakurai** (confirmed will be resting due to death day)

* * *

::RECORDING:: 

"And even though I try to run…" Mitsuki sang softly, almost a bare whisper.

"This hand will never let go…" echoed Takuto.

Ooshige was holding her breath outside the sound proof room. Even though she's been their manager for years, she could never shake off the nervous feeling that she has during the couple's recording. She sighed deeply when the last note faded away.

"They're finally done!" Ooshige exclaimed while stretched her hands above her head.

"Yeah," Wakaoji sighed.

Takuto and Mitsuki walked out from the room.

"Not the work truly begins," added Takuto. He walked over and slipped the headphones over his head. He was satisfied with their final recording of their debut song.

It was 9:30 and the four decided to go back to the office to start picking up phone calls. While they were recording, Ooshige got a call from the main office saying the phones were ringing off the hook. Ooshige's curt reply was for them to disconnect all their phone lines until they return. Wakaoji's prediction was correct. Dozens after dozens of companies were trying to schedule interviews with Takuto and Mitsuki.

"You two should stay off the streets for a while," Ooshige said.

"Alright," Takuto mused, "So are we going to order lunch today?"

Mitsuki stared at him with disbelief, "You're hungry already Takuto? But we just ate two hours ago!"

"Hey, I'm a growing man. Don't deprive me of my food."

* * *

Hate it? Love it? 

Please leave a comment so I can improve!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Enjoy chapter 6! Please review! This fic is almost over so show me that you like it! I use I mix of the manga and anime in my fics so Izumi actually uses a bow as his spirtual weapon. I think its hotter. So, enough of that. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite.

* * *

Last time on I'm loving angels instead:

"Sheesh, you're such a poor sport," the ghost rolled his eyes and tossed the papers up in the air. He then promptly floated back to his room, a place of safety away from Izumi.

"What about you? Tch… me a poor sport," muttered Izumi as he bent down to retrieve the papers. He chuckled when he glanced at the report.

**Izumi Rio and Jonathon**

**Target: 5 Delinquent teenagers (3 male and 2 female)**

**Cause of death: Accidental deaths from drug overdoses after being drunk**

**Location: Apartment 9 Flat 7B**

**Date: July 13****th****, 2005 (Friday)**

**Description: A group of delinquent teenagers that overdosed under the influence of alcoholic beverages. Were not intentional suicides but had the thought on their minds. Retrieve their souls so that they can be properly punished. Beware of the angels that will be sent there.**

Izumi froze when he saw the bottom of the list. Fate was toying with him yet again.

**Opposition: Angels Meroko Yui and ****Eichi Sakurai** (confirmed will be resting due to death day)

* * *

In the end, Wakaoji took charge and decided to order sushi and tempura. The poor sushi man… he didn't make it into the company alive so the armed security guards had to take the food up into the office. When Wakaoji answered the door with his wallet in hand, he was surprised to see the security guards.

"Ermm…," one of security guards said hesitantly, "you might want to give the sushi deliverer a few extra yens for the hospital fee…"

"Woah, it's that rough outside?" Takuto jumped up from the couch and rushed to the windows to watch the crowd on the main level.

Wakaoji shook his head at Takuto's childish behavior and pulled out a stack of bills, "Please give this to the man and give him our sincerest apologies."

"If he's still conscious," the guard chuckled softly and handed over the food.

"I feel sorry for the guy," Mitsuki said as she sat down around the conference room table that doubles as the lunch table.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it. I guess we can make bento boxes for a while." Wakaoji responded thinking that it was the best decision.

"Hey? Are you trying to kill me Keiichi? You know I can't cook," Takuto objected quickly.

"That's why you have Mitsuki!" Ooshige teased making the couple blush uncontrollably.

* * *

On the morning of July 13th, Meroko left the dormitory at the crack of dawn to start her tedious work. She took a look outside and frowned. The weather was murky and was a little too damp for her liking. The day was starting out to be depressing already— it was going to rain, and Meroko detested the rain with a strong and fury passion.

She sighed and muttered, "Can it get any worse?" Yes it can.

By three o' clock in the afternoon, Meroko managed to get all the easy cases done. After all, it wasn't too hard to convince them to follow her through the portal to heaven. But now the real pain begins. She looked over her assignment list again with a sigh. Five delinquents. All of them wanted to end his or her own life so it would be hard to convince them, granted that they were probably still drunk from the party that took their very lives away in the first place. Even if they weren't drunk, surely they would be hung over by now. Meroko always resented dealing with uncooperative teens.

Meroko flew over to the shabby looking apartment and went to Flat 7B. She peered into the window to get an idea of the situation and what she saw amazed her. The five bodies were strewn sporadically across either the furniture or the ground and their spirits were still partying. Meroko shook her head. They were so incorrigible.

Meroko held out her hand, palm outstretched, and immediately, her spirit weapon appeared: a whip. She wasn't sure if she would need it but it never hurts to keep things handy. After that, she opened up a portal and slipped inside.

"Sorry to crash your party," Meroko smiled. "I need you all to follow me to heaven. In time, you will be granted another life and you would be able to move on and start a new life."

The five of the teens looked at Meroko with confusion, probably thanks to all the drugs and alcohol that they were consuming.

One of the girls with an extreme, multicolored hairstyle spoke up, "Isn't that where all the wimps go?"

After she said that, she started laugh while the rest joined in with her.

"No it isn't where all the wimps go. It's-" Meroko tried to explain patiently but was rudely cut off by a skimpy dressed blonde girl.

"What if we like our lives and we don't want to go with you? Wat'cha gonna do about that?"

Meroko sighed and explained, "If you don't come with me to heaven, you would not have the chance to redeem yourselves. You will forever be trapped in the underworld without a past or future."

A boy who was bobbing he head back and forth slurred, "Hey! I like to be stuck in the present, isn't that the best? Enjoy what you have now?"

A red head added, "Yeah Ned, I love presents!"

Meroko shook her head at the idiots. If they won't come with her willingly, she would have to do so by force. Meroko unraveled her whip with a flick of her wrist. In one elegant motion, the end of the whip caught hold of the nearest girl's wrist.

"Hey, what gives!" she screamed, trying to tug free from the whip's grasp with no avail. The more she struggled, the tighter the whip cut in her flesh.

Meroko suddenly pulled forward and the girl went stumbling into the portal. On the other side of the portal was a room filled with all the souls that refused to enter heaven. Inside the room of solitary confinement, it was the job of the next batch of angels to persuade them to change their minds. In a way, those angels were a type of psychiatrists.

When Meroko was about to grab hold of the next girl, a solo arrow intercepted her whip causing to miss its target and fall uselessly to the ground. Meroko swiveled around to the direction of the arrow, only to see a man leaning against the wall. His features were unrecognizable due to a thick shadow veiling over them. Meroko had a bad feeling and she gulped. She took a long look at the arrow and recognized it at once.

"Izumi…" she whispered in a barely audible voice.

However, Izumi seemed to have heard her as clear as a spoon hitting a crystal glass. He stepped out of the shadows and smirked.

"Did you miss me Meroko?" he asked in a playful tone.

"No," Meroko spat out. She hated this guy with all her guts. "Why are you here? Are you trying to mess up my life again?" she questioned.

"Tsk tsk-, Me-chan, why would I ruin your life? I love you and I'm going to win you back if it's the last thing I do. Besides, I'm here on an assignment this time. It's legit."

"Yeah right, Izumi. I'm over you already so just give up," Meroko muttered. "You know what? Just get out of my way Izumi. Don't make me use force on you, 'cuz I will" she stated with a louder voice.

"I would love to Me-chan but since I'm here on an assignment, it's not up to me." he drawled.

Izumi promptly raised his bow and pointed it at one of the 'high' guys.

"However, I could make a deal with you I suppose." Izumi turned his gaze onto Meroko. "If you let me talk to you for a while, I'll let you take all these people with you. The Boss wouldn't want these drug addicts anyway. We aren't that desperate."

"What if I decline? You know I can just take all of these people back with me anyway. After I defeat you."

Izumi chuckled. "Me-chan. You and I both know that my arrow is faster than your whip. By the time your whip reaches you target, he would've been taken down by my arrow already."

Meroko frowned. He does have a point. "Aright. I accept." Those words were bitter too her. She felt as if it was venom rolling off her tongue. She couldn't believe she was actually accepting the deal with Izumi.

"Okay, move away Izumi."

Surprisingly, Izumi did what Meroko said. He released the pressure from his bow and stepped away to the side. Izumi didn't say a word as he silently watched Meroko grab each teen one by one and literally throwing them into the portal.

After she was done, she looked as if she was about to walk away.

"Oh no you don't," Izumi shouted and grabbed Meroko's wrist.

His grip was tight so Meroko couldn't free herself. "Ow... sorry Izumi. I forgot...really I did." she whispered.

Izumi pushed Meroko towards the wall and trapped her between his arms. Meroko looked up in surprise. She looked to her left and to her right to see if she could find a spot to escape but he wasn't budging.

To Meroko's horror, Izumi bent down his head and whispered something barely audible.

"I love you..."

* * *

Kind of a cliffy I know... I'm evil like that! Please press that button and review! 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Oi! I just finished HP 7 and also decided to finish writing this fic. (while the inspiration was still there) Without further ado, enjoy chapter 7! Sorry if it's a bit on the short side.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite.

* * *

Last time on I'm loving angels instead: 

Izumi pushed Meroko towards the wall and trapped her between his arms. Meroko looked up in surprise. She looked to her left and to her right to see if she could find a spot to escape but she saw none and Izumi didn't look like he was going to budge.

To Meroko's horror, Izumi bent down his head, level with her ears, and whispered something barely audible:

"I love you…

* * *

_July 23, 1998_

_Dear Diary,_

_This is the 34__th__ time that I've confessed to him. You know, I've known him for quite some time now…we were partners after all but I feel as if he doesn't care about me, even the tiniest bit. He disappears off sometimes and doesn't come back until the next assignment. I always wondered if he was ever lonely sometimes. Maybe if he smiled a bit more, and care about the people around him other than himself, he would have more friends. I don't mind though to tell you the truth. No matter what, I'll be with him for all eternity. Urg… if only he would soften up and show a nicer side! How he ended up in the pediatrics ward is beyond me. It must've been a mistake on the boss's part but I would like to thank him nonetheless. 'Cuz I may never have gotten to known Izumi if he wasn't put into the pediatrics department. If he would only reciprocate my feelings… if only he would whisper in my ear, the words, 'I love you.'_

_I'll die of happiness._

Meroko snapped back into reality after her flashback and stared past Izumi. She rather put her focus onto the empty room than to look at Izumi's deep stare.

'_I'll die of happiness.' _The phrase echoed in her thoughts, making her feel bad about herself deep down inside. Was that really what she was feeling right now: Happiness?

"Far from that," she thought bitterly. Meroko remained silent while she tried to search her confused heart for some answers. However, it was only filled with an abundant amount of mixed emotions that was impossible for her to sort out.

Izumi released a long sigh, even though he didn't realize that he absentmindedly held his breath while waiting for Meroko's reaction. Izumi let his arms slowly drop to his side and took a step back from Meroko, as if to observe her from a distance, capturing her every movement.

It was hard for Meroko to avoid looking at Izumi's face now that he has taken a step away from her. Meroko didn't know what to do so in the midst of all her emotional confusion but in the end, she decided to take the easy way out: she collapsed down to her knees, covered her face with her hands, and cried.

Izumi look surprised. He didn't think Meroko would behave like this; such a strong girl, was perhaps not so strong after all. After a moment of consideration, Izumi too, lowered himself to her level. He gingerly wrapped his arms around Meroko and when she didn't give any sign of disapproval, he pulled her tighter into his embrace.

"Wh…why are you do…doing this to me?" Meroko hiccupped and added quietly, "just when I was a…about to forget you."

Izumi was about to contradict her on that claim but he held his tongue. There was no point starting a fight again, it wouldn't help him at all and with luck, it might even make Meroko mad at him again.

Instead, he looked down at Meroko and said sincerely, "I truly am sorry for leading you around in a circle, but you never listened to what I had to say. Just hear me out for once would 'ya?"

With one hand firmly on her shoulder, Izumi pushed her back a little to put some distance between them both. Then, with the other hand, he tilted her head up so Meroko would look directly at him.

"Being a Shinigami was my punishment," Izumi began and Meroko looked curiously into his eyes.

"I always thought that so I didn't think something as good as you would show up in my life. I thought fate was just teasing me again and I was determined not to fall into the trap, except, I ended up falling hard. I fell in love with you not long after I met you but my stubbornness took over. I was blinded by it… do you understand? My views changed drastically though, when Takuto ended up with Mitsuki. I thought, maybe this really wasn't a punishment and love can actually exist. But shortly after that, you were sent to be an angel. That threw me back to my original position and I begun to doubt my new beliefs. I didn't want to take the chance that the boss might hurt you so I stayed away. But I never could forget you."

Izumi fell silent and sighed. He felt much better now that he was able to tell Meroko everything that had been troubling him. However, he never thought, not even in his wildest dreams, that this was how he would have said it. Deep down inside, he knew that it just wasn't his style even if every word was true. Oh, the pains you have to through for love.

"Well, what made you change your mind? You're not scared that the boss would punish us anymore?" Meroko asked inquisitively, cutting into his thoughts.

"No," Izumi said with determination.

"Because I will take it head on and protect you."

Izumi sealed the promise with a kiss on Meroko's forehead.

* * *

A/N: I thought Izumi was OOC when I wrote the first draft. I know it's a little on the sappy side was prepared to rewrite it but then I thought, hey, Izumi is trying to win Meroko back so it's natural if he acts the way Meroko wanted him to be. Meroko wanted him to show a nicer side in this fic but don't worry, Izumi will be back to normal in the next chapter. I apologize if you didn't like it. 

The next chapter is the LAST by the way. There also will be a surprise. If you thought Meroko would forgive Izumi so easily, you have mistaken. Jaa ne! Until next time and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I want to thank you all my reviewed readers as well as anonymous readers that offered me help and given me the courage and motive to finish this story. As a treat, this chapter is extra long for you guys! I hope the ending is good enough...Please do give me a review for this chapter because it is the last and I would like to know if you liked it or not. I'm happy that I finished another fic and the next one will be even better. Look out for Shameless! I gotta admit, it will be more suspenseful than this one! (It won't be for a while though because I'm going to actually write out the whole story first) Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite.

* * *

Last time on I'm loving angels instead: 

"Well, what made you change your mind? You're not scared that the boss would punish us anymore?" Meroko asked inquisitively, cutting into his thoughts.

"No," Izumi said with determination.

"Because I'll take it head on and protect you."

* * *

The rain started pouring outside and the definite sound of each drop was heard due to the silence in the poorly lit room. The storm was fierce and the howling wind rapped on the windows, as if trying to make its presence known. 

Meroko shivered and stiffened, feeling increasingly more uncomfortable with every second. The rain irritated her and didn't help with her current situation at all: they were both still kneeling down on the carpeted floor (that was stained with who knows what), with Izumi's arms tightly around her.

Izumi held her in tighter and whispered into her hair, "Stay with me." Even though he tried to sound sincere, his voice betrayed him and it sounded more like a command instead of a simple, mere request.

Meroko pushed Izumi away slowly. She used enough force to get him away from her but softly enough to let him know that she wasn't shunning him out.

"Give me some time," she replied hoarsely. Meroko really couldn't accept his offer...she was just too confused. A part of her was still mad at Izumi for being so cold towards her while the other part was overfilled with joy. Izumi was both surprised and irritated at Meroko's response. Meroko wasn't looking into his eyes, but if she did, she would have seen the pang of hurt followed by a flash of anger in his golden eyes.

"What?" he cried and grabbed her shoulders a little too forcefully, making Meroko wince.

"Sorry," he muttered and slackened his grip.

"Please respect my feelings for once. That'll be all I ask from you." Meroko said, with a fresh batch of tears in her eyes.

Izumi sighed, thinking hard about what she just said. _Come to think of it, I never really respected Meroko for who she is, have I?_

"All right," Izumi sighed in defeat, letting his hands drop limply by his side. "When you're willing to accept me again, you know where to find me."

Meroko nodded and gave him a small smile, as if trying to comfort him. Izumi, however, didn't return the smile and stood up, promptly turned around, and disappeared without looking back, feeling as bitter as he had the night Meroko left him a few weeks ago.

_Bye. I'll wait for you...  
_

* * *

Time slipped by as easily and without a trace as sand would on an open palm against the blowing wind. In the first few weeks after Meroko returned, Eichi frequently questioned Meroko as to when she would forgive Izumi. As time went past though, Eichi realized that no amount of persuasion will make Meroko change her mind that easily. Meroko will only accept Izumi when her heart is ready. 

Days became weeks, and weeks became months. Sometimes, Eichi even considered the possibility that Meroko might have forgotten the whole ordeal. For eight whole months, Eichi and Meroko went about on their daily routines: breakfast, filing, angel duties, lunch, more angel duties, occasional visits to Takuto and Mitsuki's concerts (they had become a great hit), dinner, and sleep. Their daily lives were more or less like that every single day so when Meroko suddenly dressed herself up and claimed to go 'out to the movies,' Eichi couldn't help but get suspicious.

With one eyebrow shot up, he said with a knowing smile, "You're going to where I think you're going aren't you?"

Meroko turned tomato red and stomped out the door with a "humph," too embarrassed to answer the blond boy.

"It's about time," Eichi said out loud to himself and grinned. He then picked up his cell phone and decided to give Izumi a heads up. Eichi dialed Izumi's number and wondered what Izumi's reaction would be when he tells him the great news.

"_The number you have dial can not be reached. If you think you have received this message as a mistake, please hang up and try again."_

"Huh." Eichi dialed the number again but the message didn't change.

"How strange," Eichi thought. "Did Izumi change cell phone numbers?"

* * *

As Meroko approached the Shinigami dorms, she nervously tugged on her blue mini skirt and adjusted her pink halter top that was peaking under her white jacket. She also fingered the cap that she bought from a human story just an hour ago. It was a blue cap with a pair of cat ears sticking out at the top, not too much different from Takuto's from years before. Meroko sighed and silently prayed that the Shinigami guards won't notice that she wasn't a Shinigami. She had found a way to make her wings disappear but she couldn't shrink them to the Shinigami size. Since it was her biggest non-Shinigami attribute, she decided to temporary get rid of them. 

Meroko took a deep breath and strolled into the dorms. She held her head up confidently and focused straight ahead without making any eye-contact with the others.

She let a sigh of relief when she reached Izumi and Jonathon's dorm room. Without taking a moment to look at the name tag posted next to the door, Meroko turned the knob and walked in.

"Izu—," Meroko started but her words trailed off to silence. She was met by a pair of inquisitive blue eyes instead of the golden ones that she had expected.

"Who the heck are you?" the boy asked, crossing his arms and stood up from his swivel chair.

Meroko paused before saying, "I'm looking for Izumi Rio… or Jonathan I guess."

"Oh. I don't know who the heck Izumi is but Jonathan is in the back. He's my partner." He stated before bellowing out, "JO-NA-THAN, get your a—"

Before he got a chance to finish what he was saying, Jonathan zoomed down and did a barrel roll and drawled, "Hey-lo. What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm looking for Izumi," Meroko stated flatly and peered into the room further, as if thinking that they were hiding Izumi behind the window drapes.

"Ohhh, he's gone Meroko and I suggest you leaving too before I call security. You don't belong here." Jonathan said, making a face of disgust.

"I'll leave right away once you tell me where he went," Meroko demanded.

Jonathan shrugged, "No one knows. He disappeared one day. Maybe he DIED."

"You dolt, Shinigamis don't die," Meroko snapped.

"I'm calling security."

Meroko frowned and mentally slapped herself for making the short tempered ghost Shinigami ticked off.

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving," Meroko held her hands up if front of her, surrendering, earning a evil smile from Jonathan.

* * *

After leaving the Shinigami dorms, Meroko went to the shopping central that she always visited up in Heaven. She walked slowly while swinging her hand bag back and forth between every step. She felt even more lonely than usual as laughing couples walked pass her. Christmas day was only three days away so the couples were out together buying gifts for family and friends. Meroko made a mental note to herself that she still needed to shop for Eichi's Christmas present. 

After fifteen minutes of walking aimlessly, she found herself standing in front of a movie theater. The neon signs shone hypnotically above her, trying to lure her in. In the end, Meroko shrugged and decided to watch a movie. She didn't want to go home just yet and she also wanted to prove to Eichi that she wasn't lying; at least not completely.

Meroko went over to the ticket counter and picked out a Christmas comedy. She figured that she needed a little cheering up. Meroko paid for her ticket and thanked the girl with the best smile that she could muster. Just because she was sad doesn't mean she had to affect others to be sad as well. Right when Meroko swiveled around, she felt herself ran into something hard and heard a familiar voice laugh,

"Hey, watch it miss—"

Meroko looked up to see why he trailed off. She gasped. It was Izumi!

"Izumi," Meroko said in a whisper that was barely audible.

"Meroko… didn't think I'll see you here," Izumi smirked, regaining his composure quickly after his initial shock.

"Hey! Move it!" the couple behind them shouted.

"We better move away from the line," Izumi muttered and dragged Meroko to a nearby bench. Meroko was still dumbfounded and let Izumi pull her away. In the process, her right hand slackened and the movie ticket fluttered away and slowly drifted to the ground, forgotten.

Meroko turned her gaze to Izumi when they sat down. Izumi had let his hair grow out a little and kept two strands longer on the side, framing his face. He changed more than that though; he was giving off a completely different aura. Then it occurred to her: why was Izumi here, in Heaven where the angels dwelled?

"Izumi, are you…" Meroko breathed and tentatively leaned forward too look at his wings.

"Yeah," Izumi said simply, reading her mind and turned his torso around to let her look at the folded wings that were on his back. "Took you long enough. My ears are gone too if you haven't noticed," he added and pointed to his head.

Meroko looked up to observe him again and gasped. There was a long scar that was peaking out of his white cashmere sweater. It reached from his right shoulder down diagonally below his left collar bone and into the sweater.

"What happened," she whispered and touch his scar.

"Oh. I got hacked by the boss's scythe," Izumi shrugged making it seem like something normal that happened to him often. "I've got more if you're interested in seeing 'em but it would involve me taking off my shirt and it is freezing out," Izumi said slyly.

Meroko's eyes widened and she thought, _"He has MORE?"_

"Why did the boss hurt you?" Meroko asked a little bit louder, finally finding her voice.

"Hey, it was all for you," Izumi pointed out.

"For me?"

"Yeah," Izumi nodded. "You didn't think he would let me leave without a fight did you?"

"And that wound didn't do anything to you?" Meroko asked in awe.

"Oh it did. I think I did died because I felt an intense pain and lost all consciousness after the scythe fell in contact with me. When I woke up though, I ended up in the infirmary here. I guess I got a second chance like Tak-kun huh?" Izumi grinned.

Meroko stared at him with her mouth agape. Izumi did this all for her? He even fought against the boss and got hurt just to be with her...

"I hope I'm not that incorrigible and inconsiderate bloke any more. You did love angels instead right?" Izumi said and smiled while looking into Meroko's eyes.

Meroko's eyes watered up and without warning, she launched herself into Izumi and wrapped her arms securely around his neck, pulling him into a choking hug. Izumi wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes to enjoy the moment.

"Stupid Izumi." Meroko muttered, "I've always loved you the best..."

* * *

Hopefully it was a satisfying ending! Thank you for reading this story. I really appreciate it! Look out for the next chapter of Fate Breaking Love!  



End file.
